bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Monkey (BTD8 HTP)
The Super Monkey makes a return in Bloons Tower Defense 8, with even more strength and power than has ever been seen before. The pinnacle of monkey philosophy and technology, absolutely no Bloon has a hope of surviving against him. Upgrades Path 1 of the Super Monkey focuses on increasing the power of each and every shot, eventually reaching the tiers of various Sun Temples, the most powerful towers in the game. Path 2 focuses on the increasing of power through cybernetic enhancements, eventually fully becoming a robot with a Bloon Annihilation ability. Path 3 focuses on the gaining of power through the dark and lonely route of a vigilantie, learning to throw large amounts of dark blades that can puncture any Bloon. And Path 4 focuses on becoming a more and more powerful superhero, eventually becoming the personification of the concept of good itself. Path 1 Sacrifices Sacrifices in BTD8 work similarly to how they did back in BTD5. Upon upgrading to each tier of the Temple, all towers with centers in its radius are sacrificed to it. Each type of tower can buff the Temple in a different way. Since there are 22 towers, this means that there are 22 different ways to buff the Temple. The sacrifices work in tiers, whereupon sacrificing enough of a tower will put you into the next tier, and grants you more power. The highest tier is 4, after putting in $50000 worth of a tower, at which point no further sacrifices of that tower will amplify the tower any more. The next time you upgrade the Temple, however, you can put in another $50000. The following sacrifices and their effects are listed below. *Dart Monkey: The temple will place down a single 0/0/0/0 Dart Monkey next to it, and imbune it with some of its power, resulting in the nearly all-powerful Dart Monkey that all have heard of. *Tack Shooter: Golden tacks will spray out in all directions from the temple. *Sniper Monkey: Places 5/0/0/2 and 2/0/0/5 Snipers around it that shoot golden bullets. Further sacrifices of snipers allow 6th and 7th tiers to be placed. *Boomerang Monkey: The temple flings many golden glavies around it, and gains eight permanent glavies that orbit it, much like the Glaive Overlord and the Glaive God. *Ninja Monkey: Flings eight omnidirectional shurikens around it that extend indefinitely. *Bomb Tower: Shoots golden missles at the Bloons with high damage and stunning. Further sacrifices allow the missles to do much more damage to MOABs, much like the second path of Bomb Tower. *Ice Monkey: Bloons that get near the Temple are greatly slowed, much like an Arctic Wind. Maximum sacrifices can increase this slowing effect to 99.9%, slowing Bloons down to a near-stop. *Glue Gunner: Fires huge globs of golden glue that corrode, slow MOAB-class baloons, and leave puddles on the track, like the first, third, and fourth paths of the tower, respectively. *Monkey Bucanneer: Shoots out tons of golden grapes from the tower that deal massive damage and leave burning DoT. *Monkey Ace: Releases several golden Spectres into the sky. Further sacrifices of Monkey Aces allow higher tiers to be released instead. *Super Monkey: Small Sun Avatars will appear around the Temple, occupying no footprint. Sacrificing more Super Monkeys allows these avatars to increase in power and number. *Wizard Monkey: Alllows massive golden flames to burst forth from the temple, leaving Bloons burnt and withering. Also causes recently popped Bloons to be reanimated into golden zombies, more powerful versions of the Zombies Bloons that the Necromancer and its higher tiers can summon. *Monkey Village: Does all that the sacrificed Village can do and more, increasing nearby Monkey's pierce, damage, attack speed, and range by massive amounts. *Banana Farm: The temple now produces massive amounts of cash. *Mortar Monkey: Causes golden mortar shells to rain down from the sky and smash into Bloons, burning them, stunning them, and removing their special properties. *Dartling Gunner: Places a golden version of the 2/2/5/2 Dartling Gunner, where it intelligently attacks Bloons for you. Sacrificing more Dartlings allows the placement of the higher tiers. *Spike Factory: The Temple will periodically spit out a ton of golden MOAB-shredding spikes, in lieu of the Carpet of Spikes upgrade. *Monkey Engineer: Places many golden sentries around it that shoot out sunrays of death. *Heli Pilot: Summons many golden Apache Dartships, Commanche Commanders, and AH1 COBRAS around it, set onto Pursuit. *Alchemist: Summons a golden clone of Dr. Monkey that throws amazingly powerful potions to help the Monkeys and hurt the Bloons. *Monkey Sub: The temple fires golden homing darts and ballistic missles that deal massive area damage. *Druid: Creates devasating tornadoes akin to the 5/x/x/x Druid, pushing foes back. Sacrificing more Druids unlocks the tornadoes of the higher tiers. Each time the maximum amount of sacrifice for a category is sacrificed, the main ray's damage is increased by 10%. Since there are 22 categories to be sacrificed, this means that maximum sacrifices will increase the power of the main ray(s) damage by up to 220%. Path 2 Path 3 Path 4 Quotes When placed "It's me! Supermonkey!" "What's up?" When upgrading "Oh, yeah!" "Needed that." When upgrading to 7xxx "We are soverign. We are one. We are the Pantheon." When upgrading to x7xx "Robots don't feel pain. The Bloons will." When upgrading to xx7x "These are my people. Don't you ''dare ''try to pass." When upgrading to xxx7 "I'm here to fight for truth and justice!" Trivia *Nearly all of the new path 4 is a reference to the actual Superman and his powers, including his speed, strength, frost breath, and flying. *Supermonkey Prime One Million costs exactly one million dollars on medium mode. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers